


Constellations

by Crashzero



Series: Junkrat and Symmetra Stories [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Relaxing scene on a rooftop, Short, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 02:04:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10233218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crashzero/pseuds/Crashzero
Summary: Junkrat is star-gazing in the middle of the night, and is interrupted by a certain someone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first ever story I've written and posted. I'm still new to this whole writing thing, so leave some criticism (Contructive, please!) if you want. Kudos are appreciated. It's mostly just fluff. Thanks!!

Jamison 'Junkrat' Fawkes was laying against the cold metal roof of the Gibraltar base. He didn't know what time it was, but he knew he should have been sleeping right now, along with everyone else in the base. He had awoken about an hour earlier, tossing and turning, trying to go back to sleep. But, however hard he tried, he couldn't, and had retreated to the rooftop to look at the stars. Sure, he was slightly insane and loved making chaos wherever he went, but he was also sometimes calm, such as in this moment. Looking up at the stars, it reminded him of his childhood before the omnium exploded and plunged the Outback into disarray. He remembered he would often look up at the stars like this, although those memories seemed like they were lost to the endless void of time. He continued looking up, counting the many constellations he could see. He didn't notice the slow, cautious footsteps until a voice startled him out of his star-gazing.  
"Hello," said an Indian-accented voice. Jamison went rigid as he sat bolt upright. He turned around, only to make eye-contact with a pair of golden eyes. He swallowed hard, his Adams-apple bobbing as he gave her a greeting.  
"G-day," Jamison said as he lay back down. Satya 'Symmetra' Vaswani still stood, watching the lanky Australian bomber gazing up at the stars. When she had come up here, she hadn't expected any else to be up here, thinking everyone would be asleep. She wasn't sure what to do in this situation. She had come up here to find a source of calm, and yet, even though the Australian was usually the opposite of calm, constantly bobbing or tapping his peg-leg, she felt strangely comfortable in his presence. Finally, she sat down beside him, which drew a startled look from the bomber. Many of Satya's friends at the base, which included Hana 'D.Va 'Song and Lena 'Tracer' Oxten, had noticed the looks Junkrat shot her way. She wasn't sure how she felt about it, although a smaller, persistent part of her brain insisted that she loved it. At first glance, he didn't look very strong, but up close, a lanky type of strength was visible in the taut muscles that stretched his back and chest. Also, under the soot and grime that constantly covered him, she had to admit that he was rather handsome. His face was littered with freckles, and his eyes held a kind of manic energy in them. All these thoughts circulated through her head as she sat beside him, gazing up at the blinking lights in the sky.  
"Why are you up here?" She asked eventually, casting a sidelong glance at the junker.  
"Couldn't sleep," he replied simply, never looking away from the night sky, "Also, it's relaxing up here."  
"Yes, it is rather calming."  
They sat like this for a while, basking in the sudden silence. Eventually, Satya heard a noise come from the junker. She looked down at him, only to find that he had rolled onto his stomach and was fast asleep, lightly snoring. She smiled, realising how cute he looked asleep. It looked like he had showered (most likely at Mercy and Roadhog's insistence) and she could see all the freckles that were scattered across his back. She looked up at the night sky, and noticed all the constellations blinking at her. A thought crossed her mind, and when she looked at Junkrat's back, she noticed his freckles forming constellations on his back. Before long, she was mapping them long into the night.

BONUS

Junkrat woke up still laying on the cold metal of the Gibraltar base rooftop. However, instead of feeling the cool chill of the night air, he felt a warmth that had spread throughout his body. Sure, his body was usually like a furnace, but this was a different kind of warmth. He looked to his right, and found the source. Symmetra was laying curled up beside him, his good arm draped around her shoulders. She must have fallen asleep after him, and had lay down beside him for warmth. He smiled, and once agin fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, thanks for reading. If you enjoyed, please leave a Kudo. Also, what do people want me to do next with Junkrat and Symmetra. Please do happy prompts if you leave one, I hate sad stuff


End file.
